


Can't Stop Myself From Falling For You

by ItsCutterKirby



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, puns, roller skates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCutterKirby/pseuds/ItsCutterKirby
Summary: Patton wants to spend time with his friend, Janus, so he invites him on adatemeeting at a local roller skating rink. Shenanigans and realizations ensue.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Can't Stop Myself From Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i don't know if i'm happy with how this turned out, but enjoy anyway! we need more wholesome moceit in this fandom and i'm happy to oblige.  
> warning: really bad puns

Patton was rocking on his feet.

_Where was he?_

Janus had promised to meet Patton at the skate park today. Patton checked his phone. _Still early. Don’t be such a worry-wart!_ Janus did have an appreciation for being ‘fashionably late.’ This wasn’t new for him. _Still._

Patton had been looking forward to this dat- _event_ for a while now. He had even bugged Virgil for a week about Janus’ favorite locations.  
“Why don’t you ask him? I don’t hang around him as much anymore.”  
“I know...but…I want it to be a surprise!”  
“You want an event you have to invite him to to be secret.”  
Patton blinked.  
“Look, don’t worry about it, Popstar. It’ll go fine.”

And so Patton waited.

And eventually saw the bus yellow car pull into the parking lot.

“Janus!!!” Patton called his name enthusiastically, waving his hand frantically. “It’s me! Patton! I’m waving at you right now!”   
Janus saluted Patton with two fingers as he parked. As he walked towards the entrance, Patton couldn’t stop himself from staring. Janus was in his worn yellow hoodie, his hands striding beside him, earbuds in his ears. Patton guessed it was some sort of musical. His heterochromatic eyes looked at Patton and he wore his sly grin. His half marked face was tanner than Patton remembered.  
“Hi Janus!!!”  
“Patton, I definitely wasn’t expecting you to get here before me. You were never the early one.” Janus’ voice dripped with friendly sarcasm.  
“And you’re fashionably late as usual!” Patton smiled as wide as he could.   
Janus opened the door. “Shall we?”

~

Patton insisted he pay. “It was my idea!”

Walking over to the skates, Patton donned his normal 4-wheel skates, while Janus took the slimmer ones. Janus had been skating for a while.   
Slipping them on, Janus turned to Patton. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

Janus offered his hand.

Patton took it.

With slightly wobbly feet, Patton managed to follow Janus’ lead onto the rink. In rhythm to the music (Whitney Houston, Patton noticed) Janus led Patton through the rink. Letting go, he skated with such precision Patton couldn’t help but stare. The way his confident smile looked in the magenta lights that beamed down from the ceiling almost made Patton trip. Skating simply in a circle, Patton continued to steal glances to his friend. Patton fiddled with the hoodie around his neck. 

Gazing at his shorter companion approaching him, he didn’t notice the way his feet moved until the ground was swiftly approaching. 

Something caught his waist.

Turning around, he looked into the eyes of his rescuer.

Janus was holding his waist, looking slightly panicked.  
“Are you okay?” He panted.   
Patton only then noticed the slightly...intimate position they were in. His face flushed. “Uh…” he stammered, “Yeah! O-ofcoursewhywouldn’tibe???”  
Now Patton was panicking.  
Janus sat him upright. “Cool.” Patton noticed Janus’ own red features. He started to bump his fists together. Patton looked down to avoid Janus’ ~~pretty~~ eyes.  
“Thanks,” he said eventually.  
“Yeah, no problem.” Janus seemed to regain his suave. “So, does that mean you want to dance with me?” He offered Patton his hand. 

Patton began to stammer, but eventually took the offer. Pulling him close, Janus led them in a sort of awkward dance. The music blaring around them, Patton followed as best he could, albeit stumbling when Janus did more precise motions. Hand on his waist, Janus held Patton’s gaze, a collected smile on his lips.

When they were both out of breath, Patton took Janus to the bench.  
Patton shuffled his feet. “That was...nice.” _Really nice._  
Janus smiled fondly. “Yeah.”  
Janus’ grin turned more sly. “So, guess you’re really _falling_ for me, huh?”  
Patton’s blush reached his ears. “I-uh...Yeah! I am! Really _dropping_ the ball there, huh?”  
Janus smirked. “Hey, I didn’t drop you!”  
Patton laughed. “I could see that look in your eyes! You came close to _slipping_ up.”  
Janus wheezed. Patton liked that sound. “That was so bad!” he managed to choke out.

Janus let them calm down from laughing. “So, uh… you actually like me, huh?”  
Patton looked at the floor and smiled. “Yeah… you?”  
Janus nodded. “Yes.”  
Patton looked at him. “So, what do we do, now?”  
Janus looked back. “I think this is the part where we kiss.”  
Patton leaned in. “Please!”

It was soft, quick, but _so, so right._ Janus' smile looked more genuine than Patton had ever seen it. “Thanks for this, Patton. It was rather enlightening.”  
“Of course. If we go here again, I got you.”  
Janus snickered. “You mean _I_ got _you._ ”  
Patton broke out into a laughing fit. Janus joined in.  
An enlightening trip indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> that's that!  
> leave thoughts & critiques in the comments!  
> bye!~


End file.
